touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchouli Knowledge
frame|right Introduction Patchouli Knowledge, a natural witch with a surly attitude and friend to Remilia Scarlet. Despite battling anemia and asthma, her passion for elemental magic and books has lead her to reside in the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, wherein she acts as its librarian. In this game Patchouli is very proficient in wielding her elemental magic, and as a result her weak melee is counterbalanced by a very large and diverse range of projectiles. A strong sense of zoning and the ability to fish for punishable reactions from your opponent is good to have, as you will often need to work for your hits by getting your opponent to slip up. Normal Moves 5AAA: A 3-5 hit autocombo. ::Hit 1: Patchouli does a quick slap with her book that hits high. Cancels into anything, does not combo into 6A. ::Hits 2-4: Purple sparks fly from Patchouli's finger, hitting high up to 3 times. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. ::Hit 5: A gust of wind launches the opponent far away. Wallslams. Can't be canceled. f.5A (Chargable): Patchouli creates a swipe of blue magic in front of her. Has good range. Cancels into anything. Charged version has longer range/damage and guard crushes, but can only be super canceled. Hits high. 2A: A low hitting book swipe. Combos into 3A. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. 3A: Patchouli slides forward on the ground with her feet extended, hitting low. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. Charged version has longer range/damage and guardcrushes, but is only special and super cancelable. 6A: A high hitting overhead book smash that pushes Patchouli forward slightly. Cancels into any bullet, special, or super. Charged version Guardcrushes, but can only be super canceled. 66A: Patchouli dashes forward and jams her book downwards, hitting low. Reels on counterhit. Special and super cancelable. 66B: A small tornado appears and sends the opponent upwards. Can be grazed. Super cancelable only. Hits high. 66C: Same as f.5A. Hits high, super cancelable only. j.A: Purple sparks extend in a downward angle, hitting high up to 3 times. Cancels into bullets, specials, j.6A, and j.2A on contact (regardless of hit or block). j.6A: An aerial version of 66B. Can NOT be grazed. Can be canceled into bullets and specials if it makes contact (regardless of hit or block). Hits high. j.2A: A downwards magical book smash that hits high. Charges to greatly increase range. Can be canceled into bullets and specials if it makes contact (regardless of hit or block). Bullet Moves 5B (Chargable): Patchouli fires three slightly homing blue orbs in an arc. Fires five when charged. 2B (Chargable): Virtually identical to 5B but at a microscopically lower height. j.B (Chargable): Same as 5B. 5C: Patchouli fires seven slightly homing red orbs in a circle around her. 2C: Patchouli sends a stream of fire in front of her. 6C (Chargable): Patchouli fires a stream of five fast and small blue projectiles in front of her. Fires more (up to ten) when charged. j.C: Same as 5C. j.2C: Patchouli fires 5 red orbs in a downward arc. j.6C (Chargable): Same as 6C. Notes: Patchouli can cancel at any time during her B projectile to a C projectile and then to any skill during her C projectile, making her very effective at providing pressure at range. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos *'Midscreen/Corner BnB: 5AA 5B(3 hits) 5C 214C' Damage: 2446 at corner for all 3 hits of 5B; Roughly 1800 from midscreen Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Airtight, knockdown. The last three parts must be performed very quickly in sequence. Last shot will miss if it isn't fast enough. Last shot can also be replaced with 236C. The number of hits on the second 5A and the 5b can vary slightly. Using 214C will deal less damage, and can only be done from midscreen unless spacing is just right in the corner. Alternate midscreen/Corner BnB: 5aa(3 hits) 5c 236c Damage: 2462 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Alternate BnB that saves a spirit orb. 5c and 236c must be done very quickly. Yet another midscreen/corner BnB: 5AA (5B) 6C 236B Damage: 2552/2402 if 5B is omitted Spirit Orb Usage: 2/3 Notes: Be careful or 236B may come out as 623B. Midscreen/corner: 2A 3A 5B 5C Damage: 1770-1930 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Induces blue ring. Corner: 5AAA 5A 5C Damage: ~2200 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Useful when landing a 5AAA in the corner, conserves orbs and is not as strict on timing like the above combos. Easy stuff. Maximize damage by timing the 5a so that all the fireballs from the 5c connect. Corner: j.2A j.2C j.236C Damage: 1550-1850 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Damage changes with positioning due to nature of j.2C. Induces blue ring. Corner: j.2A j.5C j.236C Damage: 1680 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: Variation on above. j.2A must hit part-way through descent. Induces blue ring. Air-to-Air BnB: j.A j.B j.6C Alt 214B Damage: 2230 Spirit Orb Usage: 3 Notes: Good combo to use when hitting with a j.A. Use all 3 hits from j.A and j.B for the most damage. j.A j.6A j.C can also be used, but will do less damage. Requires proper spacing. Air-to-Ground/Air: j.2A j.5C j.236C Damage: Air-to-Air 1485, Air-to-Ground 1450-1650 Spirit Orb Usage: 2 Notes: For those times you land a j.2A. Rather picky about the timing. Induces blue ring. 66b 5a 5c Damage: ~2100 Spirit Orb Usage: 1 Notes: Easy way to capitalize on a 66b connecting. Works on counterhit, too. Frame Data